Color Wheel
by Dragon S.W.K
Summary: Tina really didn't know what to think when she wakes up in a cell, except to find her brother. Now, Tina must travel with Yuri Lowell, while trying to find her twin brother along the way. YurixOC JudithxOC
1. Waking up

I lazily slouched, eyes glued to my computer. I clench my eyes, letting out a loud whimper, before staring longingly at the computer screen.

"Writer's block? God dammit brain!" I groan tiredly, bringing a hand through my spiky orange hair, and blow a loud raspberry.

"I need to finish this story before I forget it, but I can't even think of a tiny section in-between?!" I growl to myself, before standing up abruptly.

"I need to work out, I've only done one workout today." I don't know if you can tell, but I work out a LOT! I do martial arts and dance, and whenever I'm not in one of those or school, I'm working out and writing up idea's from my brain, as well as drawing random anime as well as scenery and realistic drawings as well…non-anime, I don't know what to call it…

"105, 106, 107…" I mumble out loud as I do push ups, careful to do them properly. I'm not an extremely competitive person, but being fit takes away a lot of stress for me. Not only does it distract me, but it takes away problems like eating habits or health issues…well, the ones that I have...

Not even a month ago, my twin brother fainted in the living room…I nagged him for over working himself because mom and dad are gone, but…three weeks later, he 'passed away'. Nobody knows why or what happened. Just, bang, just like that…it hurts...

So, if you're wondering why I'm not extremely depressed, it's because I know he's not dead. I can feel it, deep in my bones, kind of like instinct.

"He's not dead, I just know it." Is what I told my aunt when she asked why I wasn't crying at his funeral… My brother and I have always had that sort of emotional connection. I can feel his emotions, and he can feel mine. We never told anyone, not even mom and dad. The thing is, I still feel his emotions. I feel weird ones we rarely have, like mass confusion, fear, determination, in stronger forms than I've ever felt them.

"Kris, where are you?" I mumble, staring at the stars through my window. I let myself sink into longing, knowing he can feel it. I get the same longing feeling back, and I let a spark of relief into my signals. I feel a tinge of happiness in his signal, before it grows dim.

"You fell asleep huh…you always were the baby." Our emotions grow dim when we sleep, less prominent so we won't wake up from another's dreams. I freeze as I see a shooting star in the sky, and I smile.

"Star that's falling mile by mile, please can you grant me a smile. Grant me a wish and in return, I'll blow you a kiss so your stomach won't churn. Let me be with my brother, I love him so, and I know he's still out there…please let it be so." By the end of the little childhood rhyme and wish, I'm already asleep.

Okay...that is really bright!

"Ugh." I groan, trying to clear my vision and get used to the light.

"You're awake finally!" What? I don't recognize that voice! Ugh my head… finally, after a grueling few minutes, I can clearly see my surroundings…

Where am I?! This isn't Auntie's house! I sit up quickly, but then groan as my head starts to throb even harder.

"Hey relax there kid, you shouldn't be wrestling around in your condition." A gruff voice speaks out. Finally, I clam down, and look over where I am more thoroughly. It seems to be some kind of cell, there is a bathroom in the corner, blocked by a wall…uhh, that's pretty nasty. Other then that, the rock hard bed I'm on is the only other thing in the cell. Who called me then?

"Where are you?" I call out, my quiet voice echoing through the other cells.

"Over here kid." I slowly crawl off my bed to the bars. The figure is on my right in the cells across from me. He's a middle aged man, with his black hair in a messy ponytail, and purple robes on.

Wait a minute…is that Raven?! From the game Tales of Vesperia?!

"Where am I?" I mumble, looking around to make sure I actually am where I think I am…

"You're in the prison of Zaphias kid." He doesn't realize I'm a girl yet does he?

Dammit! What am I doing in a video game?! I let out a groan, resting my head against the bars.

"I don't even remember how I got here…" I groan out. I freeze as I notice something…I'm anime! That's so….cool! I look myself over, taking in my appearance. I'm wearing baggy black pants, with a high necked, loose gray jacket with belts across it. My hands and feet are wrapped in my usual fighting wrappings, black ribbons to protect my knuckles and ankles.

"Guess they haven't seen a person fight solely with these before…" I mumble aloud, stretching my hands to make sure they aren't too tight. I look up to see Raven staring at me curiously.

"What's your name kid?" He asks, eyeing me intensely, though most people wouldn't be able to tell.

"Tina." My parents were going to name their kid Kris if it was a boy, or Christina if it was a girl. They were dumbfounded when they discovered they had twins, so they named us Kris and Tina. Weird I know, but we love them for it.

"So you're a lady?" I give him a smirk.

"I'm more a woman than a lady." I drawl, he barks out a small laugh, still staying reasonably quite though. I'm glad my voice is naturally quiet, I forgot the guard was sleeping!

"What's your name?" I ask, tilting my head, my short, albeit messy hair getting in my eyes.

"Raven." I grin widely, opening my mouth to say something, before I hear footsteps. Not wanting to be found awake just yet, I quietly slid back onto the bed, and rest my head, letting my orange hair get in my eyes, hiding them from the outside world, but allowing me to see a little. I listen as the guard wakes up, and I watch as they drag a purple blob into the cell across from me.

So, Yuri's here huh? I close my eyes, and feel my brother's emotions. He's mildly scared right now, but I can tell it's paranoia before much else. I send him a feeling of confusion, worry, and wonder, and he sends me a signal of excitement along with his fear from before.

Is he….here?! I let out a tiny gasp, before sitting up.

He must be! I look over at Yuri's still form. If I help him, I could find Kris on my journey… yes! Now I just need to convince him to help me out! I stand up again, the guards long gone in my signalling to my brother, and walk up silently to the bars again. Raven is leaning against the wall, and he catches my eye. I nod my head towards Yuri, and Raven simply shrugs, before he turns to the knight that's awake and on duty (Who I didn't notice and am now ignoring.) and starts telling him quite interesting stories, I listen in mild curiosity, waiting for Yuri to finally get annoyed. From what I can see, Yuri is definitely taller than me, I mean, I'm 5.5, but he looks to be a good 5.9 at least, not sure though. He doesn't look much different from the game, but instead of the animation being like the actual gameplay, it reminds me more of like first strike and the cut scenes, much more realistic. I like it. Finally, the knight leaves. I let out a sigh, might as well say the first word.

"Finally he's gone! Hey, purple guy! You must be bored staying quiet so long!" My voice is still quiet, and quite low just like at home, something that definitely makes me happy. I watch in amusement as Yuri looks over at me, mild surprise written on his face.

"Didn't see you there kid." Why does everyone assume I'm a kid?! I mean I'm younger than Raven but come on!

"I'm not a kid, how old are you?" I always wondered this, I heard it once but I can't remember. He grunts.

"22." I grin at him, before leaning back on my arms.

"Well I'm 23 so..." he raises a suspicious eyebrow at me, before Raven finally jumps in, and the regular script continues. I zone out, slipping my hands into the baggy sleeves of my jacket and closing my eyes.

"Hey, Tina darling!" I send a glare towards Raven, and he backs off, obviously noticing my annoyance, I see Yuri raise an eyebrow.

"What are you in here for?" I let out a sigh, might as well come clean.

"I have no idea actually, one minute I'm taking a nap, next I wake up in a cell. I would love to get outta here though…" I trail off, as more footsteps echo down the hallway. I watch quietly as Alexei walks past me, he gives me a small glance, and I give him a glare, my signature 'I know you're a bastard' glare that I give many people. He scoffs, looking away, and finally leads Raven out of here. What surprises me though, is that he gives ME two keys, instead of giving Yuri one!

"Get that guy outta here, under the statue of the goddess. Good luck kid." I give him a small smile, and watch as he leaves. Yuri stares at me, his eyes curious as I stand up, holding the two keys out for him to see.

"The old man told me a way out, and told me to lead you out as well." I explain quietly, unlocking my cell and his. He raises an eyebrow at the height difference.

"You're 23?" I give him a wack on the head, causing him to wince, before silently walking towards the sleeping guard. I walk around his snoring self, giving Yuri a smirk as I grab a few gels and cash from his pouch. He gives me a suspicious glance and I shrug, before walking past silently, and opening the trunk that contains Yuri's stuff. He grabs his stuff, when I notice a small grey bag in the trunk as well….is this for me? I grab it and open it, spotting several more sets of wraps, food, gels and gald. Must be for me then. I slide it onto my shoulder.

"Where is your weapon?" He hisses at me. I put a finger to my lips, and continue to walk out. I can't be happy enough that I took martial arts, it's gonna be a life saver here! I ignore Yuri's clomping footsteps and silently slide into the hallways. I let Yuri lead the way, as we kind of need to be seen for things to work out… finally, the guards spot us, and Yuri lets out the scripted complaint, before charging in to fight. I stand and watch, as he takes the two lance knights on his own, until finally one of them notices me. I watch as Yuri cuts down the first one, before the second one stabs his lance at me. Finally focusing on him, I jump towards him, landing with both feet on his lance. Before he can even stumble backwards, I lift my right leg, striking him in the chin, and snapping his neck. I flinch at the sound, but backflip gracefully and land crouching low. Hesitantly, I sneak a peek at Yuri.

"Are we aiming to kill? I kicked too hard…" I mumble out, slowly standing to face him. Yuri's face is that of surprise, curiosity, and obvious awe. He nods his head towards the other knight, who's severely injured.

"Only if you have no choice." I follow Yuri in silence for a little longer, before remembering something I've forgotten to ask.

"Hey, what's your name?" He doesn't even bother to face me, not that I mind much.

"Yuri Lowell." I let out a small chuckle, before looking down the hallway, my eyes scanning the area for enemies.

"So you're a girl?" He asks. Interesting…Lowell striking up a conversation.

"Yeah, lots of people miss that, can't blame them though." Yuri gives me a small smirk.

"Then again you're too short to be a gu-ow!" Yuri lets out a small yelp as my hand whaps him on the head.

"Shut up." I hiss out, crossing my arms. He gives me a smirk.

"So you fight hand-to-hand? Don't know many people who do that." I give him a shrug, might as well simply bend the truth.

"I was simply raised with it. In the town I'm from, not many bother to learn, but those who do are usually rewarded." I say distractedly.

"Rewarded with what?" He questions, I give him a smirk.

"Being a badass." I hold up a fist, and he rolls his eyes, looking around the hallways, trying to find his way around.

"Barely remember anything from when I was a knight…" He mumbles, before walking down the hallway to his right. I observe the walls, as they are much more detailed and beautiful then in the game.

"You were in the knights?" I ask, letting out a snort.

"Barely, for a few months." He seems a little detached from the subject, glancing at his Bodhi blastia, or should I say, Captain Fredrick's blastia….suddenly, Yuri pulls me back against the wall. Mouthing a 'sorry' to him, I quietly listen as Estelle, or, Estellise at the moment, let's out her speech about being able to use a sword and of the like. Finally, I hear the opening of a sheath.

"I'm afraid you leave us no choice. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…" 'Wouldn't come to this' my ass! Estelle isn't my favorite character, but she doesn't deserve a beating just because you can't do your job! Geez…

"ARGH!" Well, seems I missed Yuri's grand entrance….hey, he only hit one of the knights! He hits two in the game! Maybe that one's for me…well then!

I dash out from the side, jumping and delivering a delicious flying side kick to the guards head. I land on his breast plate, before looking over my shoulders at the other two knights.

"Well what do we have here? Two so called, perilous knights trying to harm a lady for no good reason? Tsk, shame on you two!" I drawl, my voice mocking. I hear Yuri snort behind me, and I let out a dramatic sigh, before stepping off the unconscious guard. The knights prepare to fight, yelling out a boring, 'identify yourselves!' before they both head towards me! Well shit, time to wreck some havoc I guess! I duck under the first knight, give him a punch right in the gut, before using my other hand to grab his shoulder, and chucking him behind me.

"This one's yours Yuri!" I shout, before dodging to the left as the other knight slashes at me. I click my tongue, before jumping back, giving me some room, and a view of Yuri fighting the knight I threw behind me. Suddenly, I feel a weird sensation in my hand. I continue dodging the knight, irked at the feeling in my hand…what is this? Wait…is this an arte I'm feeling?! I must have a blastia on me then! I grind my teeth as the knight's sword skims my arm slightly. Well, here goes nothing!

My hand glows a golden red hue. I raise it, bringing it down as a punch to the face.

"Fire Fist!" I yell, slamming my fist into his head. The guard goes flying, and I'm left panting slightly at the exertion. Well, first true move and I make a reference to two different anime (Fairy Tail and One piece)! Yay me! I check to make sure the guard is done, before looking over my shoulder, a grin on my face. Yuri simply has a raised eyebrow.

"Did you see that?! He went flying so far!" I cheer. What can I say? I'm impressed by myself! Yuri lets out a small chuckle, before turning to the fallen knights.

"Don't they teach these guys manners in knight school anymore?" Wait a minute…Estelle isn't behind Yuri which means…

"Whoa! You trying to kill me?! Go for Yuri, he's more sketchy!" I yelp, as a vase shatters beside me. I move away from her carefully, before dashing behind Yuri. He raises an eyebrow at me, and I shrug.

"She's scary." Yuri lets out a huff, before turning back to Estellise, who is watching us curiously.

"Why did you try to kill my companion here?" Yuri questions, and I let out a sigh, before lifting myself onto his back, arms around his collarbone and legs around his waist, truthfully, I'm surprised he doesn't throw me off, he just pauses a bit, before leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Well, you two aren't from the castle are you?" Well, back to the script, let's join in a bit.

"I'll take that as a compliment!' I pipe up over Yuri's shoulder, brushing his hair out of my face.

"Yuri Lowell! Where are yooooou?!" Okay….that sounds mildly creepy, I kind of forgot about those three…

"You foul fugitive! I say, we know you're trying to make your escape!" I truthfully forget the tweedles names at the moment… I lazily jump off Yuri, brushing myself of and preparing to leave, taking the belongings off the other knights while Estelle is distracted and won't complain about it.

"Oh please, not them again. Guess there's no point in going back to the prison cell now." I give him a 'really?' look, and he simply leans his head towards Estelle. The three idiot knights continue their shouting and I wince slightly, my sensitive ears really not doing that well.

"Yuri Lowell? You're one of Flynn's friends, aren't you?" I let out a sigh, before I proceed to dig through my backpack, trying to find something to eat.

"Who are you?" Wait….is she talking to me? I look up, to see her staring straight at me, Yuri with a reluctant look on his face. Must have already talked about Flynn…I shake myself out of my thoughts.

"My name is Tina, Tina Carol Edwards." Might as well be polite in my introductions. Yes I know, my middle name is the same as Karol but with a C. Kris has the same middle name as me as well!

"Over here!" A shout echoes, causing Yuri to turn towards Estellise.

"Listen, I want to hear the whole story, but we can't really afford to stand around and chat. First things first, let's get to Flynn's place. Want me to lead the way?"

"Ah, yes!" Dammit Estelle, those lines are the ones that annoy me! I run up beside Yuri, matching his pace. He looks over at me.

"You don't mind the detour?" He asks. I give him a small grin.

"It'll be fun! Beside, this Flynn sounds interesting!" I grin, giving a small chuckle.

Hello! I am SO SORRY OMG! My one piece story is on break because the viedo's won't freaking load, and reliable information is easiest, and more fun, to find as I watch it! So, it's on a bit of a break!

Hope you like this story!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Tina. Yes, even Kris is not mine, he belongs to himself and EXO (Don't ask)

From: S.W.K.


	2. The LONG FREAKING JOURNEY OF A CASTLE!

We continue to walk down the hallways at an even pace, knocking out guards along the way, and all around, I'm having a blast! I know I must have seemed shy and/or quiet at first, but when you get to know me I really am a silly person!

_Extra: Tough?!_

_Estelle: So, Tina, how did you not injure your feet before?_

_Tina: When?_

_Yuri: I think she means with the vase, and how your feet didn't get cut._

_Tina: Oh…it's a genetic of my family, we have naturally tough skin, especially on our feet and hands. I can walk through snow and hot sand because of it!_

_Estelle: That must be very useful!_

_Tina: Yep! Shoes are crazy expensive!_

_Yuri: Heh, you got a point there._

_Estelle: Point? Are we keeping a score?_

_*Both Tina and Yuri sigh*_

_Tina: Never mind…_

_End_

Finally, we walk down the hallway I know has Flynn's room along it.

"Yeah, it was around here…" Estelle mumbles, its weird hearing the dialogue that wasn't voiced over in the game. I pull the straps of my bag, tightening it closer to me.

"This is Flynn's room." Yuri gestures to the door right beside us. Estelle looks at the door, a surprised look on her face. I let out a small chuckle, before walking over to the door. Yuri follows behind me, and I quickly dodge out of the way, letting him go first.

"Ladies first." I chirp, causing Yuri to let out a snort, he barges in anyways. When we enter, it truly surprises me how clean it is, I mean, I know clean places, but seriously! I let out a whistle.

"Seems like your friend is quite spick and spam Yuri." Yuri raises an eyebrow at me, and I shrug.

"It's an expression, means they're too neat." I explain. Yuri smirks, before glancing around.

"Flynn must be off gallivanting somewhere." Yep, spot on bro. I lay down on Flynn's bed, purposely messing up the sheets a bit.

"So…that must mean I'm too late…" Here we go with the mellow dramatics, he's a big boy! He can take care of himself! I roll over, before finally sitting up.

"What sort of wickedness did you do anyway?" Yuri questions.

"Me? I haven't done anything wrong?" Well, you do seem kind of suspicious at this point in the story Estelle.

"You had knights searching for you and drawing their swords at you. Yuri at least looks the part, but what did you do?" I pipe up, earning myself a glare from Yuri.

"You don't look so innocent yourself Tina." Wow, first time he calls me by my name! It sounds…nice, Tina! Snap out of it!

"Hey! I can't be specific, but Flynn is in terrible danger! I've got to go and warn him." Estelle cuts in, causing Yuri to look back over at her. She is standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, obviously not as fond of invading the room as Yuri and I.

"So go if you want to go. What's wrong with that?" Yuri comes to sit by me on the bed, I proceed to get a whiff of him. He smells like cinnamon, and flowers. Dear god Tina! Stop it! Now's not the freaking time to be smelling people! That sounds kind of funny….kekeke

"In that case, would you take me with you….please? Other than Flynn, there's no one I can depend on. Please, I'm begging you." And I once again have zoned out, congratulations me! Yuri gives me a glance, and I smile.

"I have the way out, so it's my call, but first off, tell us your name first." Estelle opens her mouth to tell us and 3…2…1...

"Aaaah!" Estelle yelps as the door is broken down. I watch patiently for the mad man to make his appearance.

"Prepare to fall victim to my blade…" I flop unceremoniously onto my back on the bed, ignoring Zagi, and admiring the ceiling. I hear the smash of that pitcher…

"Hey, haven't you tried, I don't know, WALKING through a door like a NORMAL person maybe? Good thing to try, then again, you don't seem like the kind of guy to…." I finally take a look up during my sarcastic rant, and get a good look at Zagi's hair…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OMG YOUR HAIR! WHYYYYY?! OH GOSH! YURI I CAN'T BREATHE! HELP ME!"

I'm lucky I didn't fall on the floor, but quite a few tears were swelling up in my eyes. After about 30 seconds, with Yuri awkwardly rubbing my back, I calmed down. Zagi stares at me, his eyes murderous. I purposely try not to look at his ridiculous hair.

"G-go on, heh, I'm not stopping you yet." Zagi points his blade at me!

"I am Zagi… The man who will end your life. Now die, Flynn Scifo!"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA WHOA WHOA! Stop there a second, I'm a female! Flynn's a guy!" To my surprise, Zagi actually pauses, before turning to Yuri.

"That means you're him!" He shrieks. "Now DIE!" I dodge, as Zagi front flips into Yuri! Yuri blocks him just in time, before I rush in, noticing my hand glowing blue...hmmm…. I grab Zagi's hilarious hair tightly. The light reminds me of a Quincy's arrows from 'Bleach'...

"Ginrei Kojaku!" I shout, launching Zagi high into the air. (Flynn's room is much bigger than it looks.) Suddenly though, the light from my arm shoots out! It hits Zagi dead in the chest, causing a small explosion to erupt around him. Luckily, it's not very loud, I can tell it hurt a lot though.

"Tina, what the hell?" Yuri yells, startled by my random arte. Suddenly, a grinning Zagi dashes out of the smoke, blade about to slice off my head!

"Now's not the time Yuri!" I yell, ducking and rolling, before kicking Zagi in the face, and back flipping away. Obviously getting his common sense back, Yuri dashes in, and strikes a long cut along Zagi's back. Zagi turns to cut him, only to have to suddenly block a kick from me. Yuri and I continue to attempt to overwhelm Zagi, and I have to admit I'm surprised by our teamwork. Finally, Yuri delivers a slash to Zagi's chest, causing him to step back and pause.

Is he going to…?

"Ahh, now I feel it." Well, shit.

"You feel what? I'm not feeling anything over here." Yuri drawls. Zagi lets out a loud cackle.

"Yes, so full of confidence."

"Watch it Yuri, he's going into full insanity mode." Even with the joke, my voice is dead serious. Yuri gives me a quick glance, before putting himself in a defensive stance.

"Ah hah hah! That's it! That's it! Now I feel truly alive!" This was way less creepy in the game…

"What's with him all of a sudden?"

"Watch yourself Yuri." He nods.

"Mwah hah hah hah!" Zagi laughs out crazily, now appearing ten times more dangerous. He lashes out, striking at Yuri, who blocks, letting out a pained grunt.

"Yuri! Tina! Let me help you!" Estelle finally steps in. I wonder what healing magic feels like….not the time Tina!

"Stay away!" Yuri shouts, slashing at Zagi, in which he easily flips away from. I jog up beside Yuri, eyeing Estelle carefully.

"But-"

"No!" Yuri shouts, and Estelle steps back, before turning to me... Wait, this isn't supposed to happen! Zagi is keeping his mouth shut.

"Yuri! We need all the help we can get!" I yell, giving Estelle a nod. Yuri growls. Finally, Zagi speaks up.

"Bring it! The more the merrier!"

"If things get out of hand, run for it." Yuri firmly presses, giving me a quick side glare, before turning his attention fully on Zagi.

"I will."

"Hey you two, let's get moving about NOW!" I shout, dodging a strike from the weird haired maniac. Yuri gives me a nod, before charging back in.

The fight goes on smoothly, with Estelle interjecting here or there for a hit or two. The healing magic feels nice, but I fought through and ignored it in favor of avoiding a blade to the face or chest.

"You got the wrong guy. Aren't you supposed to know this stuff?" Finally! I jump back from Zagi, landing to Yuri's left.

"Does he look like a knight to you?" I drawl.

"He's not Flynn!" Estelle interjects.

"Details, details! Bring it!" Whoa, didn't realize just how psychopathic this guy really as till I've seen it for myself…

"This guy's nuts. Flynn sure made some interesting enemies."

"Agreed." I mumble, though I can tell Yuri heard me. A red eye creepily runs in, and I stay in a cautious stance. Tough the things that have changed are little, I don't know if they'll suddenly become bigger.

"Zagi, we're leaving. The knights are onto us." He hisses, and I let out a small shudder. Zagi slashes the red eye, giving me mild relief at no stray of plot, but I stay on my guard. The red eye raises back up.

"How dare you!" He hisses.

"Hah hah hah! Mind your own business! I'm just getting to the best part!" Where we kill you? Yep.

"Hurry, before the knights get here. Or would you rather have your fun end today?" Zagi slaughters the poor bastard, before looking back to us, and picking up the corpse.

Oh…so that's where it goes! Makes sense…

"We should be getting a move on too." Oh…he's gone already? Shit I need to stop zoning out!

"Yep." I pop the 'P', a habit of mine from back home. Yuri and I head towards the door. I grin at him.

"Let's pay a visit to the goddess, then head on our way." I steal Yuri's line. He can't say it anyways, he doesn't know the clue!

"Um, Yuri! Tina!" We both turn to face Estellise. I give her a grin.

"Don't worry, you're allowed to come along." Yuri says. Estelle pauses.

"Oh. Right. But I was going to say, my name is Estellise." Finally! I can call her something! Avoiding calling her by name really bugged me! I let relief fill my thoughts, only for it to be laced with my brothers' amusement. I let my thoughts turn playfully evil, causing his emotions to spike with happiness, a sign he's laughing. I can't believe I blocked him out for this long! I send an apologetic signal, and he sends a forgiving one.

"Tina!" I snap out of my daze to see Estellise in my face, I look over at Yuri, who's fixing the door.

"Are you alright?" She asks worriedly, I give a small laugh.

"I'm fine Estellise, just thinking."

"You actually think? I couldn't tell." I smack Yuri upside the head, as he finishes fixing the door.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved it **Yui!**" I drawl. He looks at me surprised, but I ignore the look. "We should get going…" I mumble, before we head out, away from the sounds of knights approaching. We approach the opening showing the floor below, which is in chaos, most likely from the red eye guys and their guild….which I forget the name of…

"I wonder if this is because of those guys earlier." Yuri says, glancing at the panicking knights.

"They better not try to pin this on me too." Yuri scowls at the thought.

"How would they? This seems like something far out of our league, no offense."

"I hope no one was hurt." Estellise mumbles worriedly, causing me to sigh. Obviously someone would get hurt, it is a fight. Such a naïve person…

"Don't worry about the knights. They'll be sure to protect themselves."

"Yes…I guess so…" Estelle looks so worried, that I can't help but place a hand on her shoulder, and giving her a small smile.

"Yuri Lowell! Where are you hiding?" The voice of that captain guy echoes through the halls, causing both Yuri and I to sigh in sync.

"That must be Leblanc." Oh, that's his name! "I'd recognize those dulcet tones anywhere."

"Do you two know him?" I give her a shrug, before pointing at Yuri.

"We have a bit of a history…" He sighs, and I stifle a laugh. "…Come on let's hurry." We start to walk around the railing when…

"Thump!" I turn to see Estellise having tripped on her dress.

"Ooh…we need to do something about that Yuri." He nods, helping Estelle up from her small tumble.

"You'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"My room is just up ahead, I have some clothes there." Speaking of clothes…I wonder…

I take my bag off my shoulder, rummaging through it before I come across something I had noticed before, but hadn't had time to figure out what it was.

The change of clothes in the bag reminded me of Sheik's clothes from Legend of Zelda, except lacking the triforce on the front. Hell, even a similar hood-like piece of fabric! It was a black fabric, with a lighter silver ribbon-like material wrapped tightly along it. I examined it a bit more, as well as rummaging through the other pockets, letting Estelle and Yuri do most of the fighting while I entertain myself.

"This is my room." Oh…we're there already?

"I'll go get changed, just give me a minute." Estelle pauses, as if waiting for confirmation.

"No problem, don't take too long though, we need to get going." I tell her, before she disappears behind the door. I slouch against the door, waiting for the mention of Flynn telling Estellise to watch herself around Yuri…but nothing happens!

"Hey Yuri." I call out quietly, keeping my eyes to the floor, planning out my next words carefully.

"Hmm?" He grunts.

"Why are you here?" I listen quietly as he explains the lower quarter's situation. I always loved how Yuri never even bothered to think about any possible consequences about his journey, only his goals. I find that admirable in a person.

"Tina?" He asks, noticing I had zoned out. I give him a small smile, before holding out my hand.

"I'm going to help you." He hesitantly stares at my hand.

"Why?" I look straight into his eyes, deep into the stormy grey mist, before cracking a grin.

"Two reasons." He grabs my hand before I can say them, causing me to laugh. He smirks, before gesturing me to continue. Jerk, he already agreed! "One." I hold up a finger. "…okay I forgot one." A muffled laugh. "Two…" My face turns serious.

"I'm looking for someone." I ignore the curiosity of my brother seeping into my mind. He can stuff it! I'm getting serious!

"Who?" I look up at the ceiling, before letting out a deep sigh.

"My brother, Kris, went missing about a month ago. The people who he held dear, gave up on him in about a week. I know he's not dead though." I finally turn to look at Yuri, his face is surprised, but he patiently listens to me, something some people never did at home.

"You want to find him." I shake my head, a small smile on my face.

"No, I **need** to find him Yuri. He's my twin, but he was always the shy one, who knows what trouble he's gotten into!" I can tell by Yuri's face that he's imagining a guy version of me. "No, we're not identical." He frowns at this, causing me to snicker.

"I agree to your two reasons, then again, I can't object after shaking your hand can I?" I bark out a laugh, before going silent, closing my eyes as we wait for Estellise. Finally, the door pens, much to my relief. Revealing Estelle in all her glory. She does a little spin, before smiling at Yuri and I.

"There all finished."

My hand comes up to my face, hiding my disgust.

"Kill me." I whisper to Yuri.

"Sure, we can die together." He whispers back.

"Ugh…" I shutter, trying to focus clearly on Estelle's face.

Did I ever mention I hate pink?

Well….I ended this chapter at a weird point! Anyways, I hope you guys like this! I'm working slowly, but steadily, and I hope to keep up the pace!

Thank you for reading, chapter 3 will be up soon!

From: S.W.K.


End file.
